Famille
by kindovvf
Summary: Harum masakan memenuhi dapur; Yuuma tidak ingat sejak kapan Luka telah sibuk di sana, membuat sarapan. "Aku duduk dekat Mama!" Request dari Alukialu.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. Utauloid (c) their respective owner.  
>Saya frustasi nyari judul jadi lari ke gtrans cmiiw. Tokoh Momo di sini adalah Momo Momone dari Utau (jadi bukan OC. Cari aja di wiki, pasti ketemu).<br>Buat rikuesnya **Alukialu**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**udara**

Luka melipat bunga kertas tanpa memperhatikan warna. Asal mengambil sisa-sisa kertas lipat di karpet yang tak jadi dibuat murid-murid kecilnya. Sebagian besar melipat sekenanya, sesuka hati mereka, namun ada pula sekelompok kecil penuh perhatian. Beberapa origami bangau (walau tak begitu rapi) Luka susun sebagai hiasan di meja.

Ia baru mengambil kertas ketiga ketika pintu dibuka. Menguak senyap ruang setelah waktu belajar selesai dan tas dan sepatu diambil dari rak, serta _selamat pagi sensei_ terakhir dari lengking anak-anak belia.

Yuuma diam sejenak di ambang. Luka mendahului sapaan. Lelaki itu menyebrangi ruang sambil mengedar pandang pada tiap jengkal bernuasa ceria juga hangat. Krayon di atas kertas melukis gunung ditemani sungai, potongan-potongan kertas berwarna ditempel ke gambar pesawat, kreasi dari perca dirangkai dengan tali. Dinding penuh oleh polosnya kreativitas.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari biasa," Luka berkomentar. Berdiri, apron masih melekat, sandai ruangan di kaki mengantar ke dekat papan tulis. Sejumput selotip dan tertempel sudah, bergabung dengan ekosistem danau bersama katak dan teratai. Ia mendekati Yuuma yang mengamati. "Pulang bersama?"

"Tentu saja," Yuuma menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Luka tersenyum.

Udara dicuri darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>xmas <strong>

Luka memasukkan kertas-kertas harapan anak-anak panti ke dalam kaos kaki merah, yang digantungkan di perapian, sepanjang dinding, berdamping _mistletoe_ serta rumbai-rumbai. Pohon natal di sudut ruang telah dihias; bintang di puncak menunggu untuk dinyalakan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sentuhan akhir, Luka menyempatkan diri menilik dapur. Beberapa pengurus panti bercengkerama. Persiapan pesta kecil-kecilan sudah rampung, tinggal menunggu anak-anak penuh ceria menyambut natal empat jam lagi itu pulang dari jalan-jalan. Luka sendiri bukan pengurus panti ini, namun kedekatannya dengan bibinya, yang merupakan pemilik, dan kesukaan pada anak-anak, membuat ia kerap membantu aktivitas di sana. Dalam sekejap ia membaur dan disukai.

Luka mengambil dua gelas minuman hangat. Ia bawa ke ruang utama di mana seorang lelaki tengah membaca buku.

"Mau?"

Yuuma mengangkat muka, tersenyum. "Boleh."

* * *

><p><strong>jepit rambut<strong>

Yuuma menggulingkan diri setelah terbangun beberapa detik lalu. Niat melanjutkan tidur sirna kala rupa Luka lebur dalam pandangan. Perempuan itu berbaring miring, lelap dengan helai-helai rambut berserakan di bantal. Lengannya beristirahat di perut dan satu lagi dekat dagu.

Yuuma mengamati rupa Luka begitu damai dan deru napas Luka begitu teratur saat tidur. Dalam remang lampu, ia dapati jepit rambut ungu bertengger di sisi poni, mungkin Luka lupa melepasnya. Mengulurkan tangan, jepit polos itu meluncur halus sebelum lolos. Yuuma letakkan di atas nakas.

Ia menarik selimut yang jatuh ke pinggang Luka, lalu kembali menemui Luka dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>protect<strong>

Yuuma menyadari arah pandang Luka pada stoples kue coklat-kacang di etalase. Perempuan itu tertinggal beberapa langkah, membuat Yuuma berpikir apakah hormon perempuan itu membuatnya mudah tak fokus? Ini bukan sekali dua kali. Tiga hari lalu, Luka menantang catur di tengah makan malam. Lalu mengajak ke gunung—demi Tuhan—saat Yuuma tengah memantengi komputer. Meminta salad sebelum tidur. Ingin memakai sabun sirih. Kali ini apa lagi?

Yuuma mengambil langkah panjang-panjang. Terbayang ia berjalan bersama Luka di tengah keramaian lalu dia menghilang, hanya untuk ditemukan membeli soda dari mesin otomatis. Jangan sampai.

_Honeydew_ bertemu safir. Yuuma melirik etalase, sekejap kemudian mengerti. "Oops, tidak. Tahan keinginan _ngemil_mu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan kue coklat-kacang," gumam Luka. Yuuma meraih pergelangan tangan namun Luka bertahan. "Aku mau itu."

"Ya. Boleh. Tapi tidak sekarang," Yuuma menggoyangkan telunjuk. "Nanti. Beberapa waktu lagi."

Luka memutar mata dan mereka kembali berjalan. "Kau berlebihaan."

"Aku menjagamu," koreksi Yuuma, geli berpendar di wajah. Kata itu terdengar lucu sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Ooh yaa," Luka mengejek. "Dari apa?"

"Dari bahaya bahan-bahan kimia makanan?"

"Nadamu balik bertanya. Tidak meyakinkan," seloroh si perempuan. Ujung mantel abu-abu mengetuk-ngetuk lutut seiring tapak kaki. "Kenapaa."

"Kautanya alasan?" Yuuma menaikkan alis. Senyum mengembang lebar. "Tentu saja menjaga kandunganmu tetap sehat."

* * *

><p><strong>dongeng<strong>

Yuuma mematikan televisi sambil menguap. Sebaran kertas kantor di meja depan sofa tak disusun jadi satu tumpukan, tetap berserak, pun pena yang tergeletak menimpa. Ia akan memeriksa lagi besok pagi.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa waktu di dapur untuk mengambil minum. Benak masih dipenuhi garis besar laporan penjualan pada kertas-kertas tersebut, yang diserahkan bawahan setelah rapat tadi siang. Menyusun rencana baru untuk mendongkrak laba karena sekilas tiada peningkatan berarti. Yuuma hampir tak mendengar suara Luka saat melewati kamar Momo. Pintunya terbuka dan punggung Luka terlihat.

Yuuma putuskan masuk. Apa yang mereka kerjakan?

"… dunia itu dipenuhi pelangi. Warna-warni hingga tak ada lagi kurcaci yang lupa asal-mula mereka. Salju tidak turun sepanjang tahun, juga tong-tong tempat para peri menimbun bubuk ajaib."

Yuuma tiba di samping kursi Luka di samping tempat tidur berseprai biru tua. Seorang anak umur lelap sedang lelap entah sejak kapan. Selimutnya terhampar rapi hingga bahu. Luka menutup buku bersamaan menyadari kehadiran Yuuma.

"Kau mendongeng untuk Momo?" Yuuma mengamati putri kecil mereka lalu mengerling jam. Pukul sembilan. Tidak terlalu malam.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah punya ini," Luka menimang buku bersampul hijau di tangan. "Momo datang padaku lalu minta dibacakan dongeng. Supaya mirip kartun di televisi, katanya."

"Hmm. Lalu?"

"Dia terlihat senang. Mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa."

Yuuma tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap poni Momo dari dahi sambil memberi persetujuan. Tegak kembali, ganti menepuk puncak kepala Luka. "Kau juga bisa membacakan itu untukku."

* * *

><p><strong>tidur<strong>

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Momo."

Yuuma menoleh ke samping. Luka menatap lekat. "Karena hujan ini?"

"Ya." Luka beralih pada langit-langit. Matanya terpejam ketika petir menyambar, menggemakan putih di kamar tidur mereka yang lampunya dimatikan. Riuh guntur meledak di udara bercampur hujan membabi-buta, menampari kaca-kaca jendela. "Apa dia ketakutan?"

Yuuma menegakkan badan hingga selimut jatuh di batas perut. Menimbang sejenak. "Yeah. Aku harap tidak terjadi badai. Aku akan melihat—"

"—Ma?"

Dua kepala menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Cahaya koridor menerobos masuk bersama sosok kecil mengintip. Bola mata hijaunya diliputi ragu dan takut. "Boleh aku tidur bersama Papa dan Mama?"

Luka mengangguk, mengulurkan dua tangan dan Momo menutup pintu, berlari ke atas tempat tidur, menyelinap di antara orangtuanya. Luka menarik selimut sementara si putri kecil bergelung nyaman.

Tangan Yuuma terentang. Merengkuh keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>silent<strong>

Koridor itu terlalu lengang. Lantai berkilap menguarkan karbol, jejak kaki terhapus bersih, bau antibiotik dan desinfektan. Kombinasi yang sangat tidak disukai Luka sejak belia. Ditambah kesenyapan yang merambati setiap sudut dan deretan kursi biru, tempat pendamping duduk menunggu, Luka menempati satu sedang lainnya kosong. Coba menulikan telinga dari dentuk hak perawat di ujung selasar, bersama papan klip berjepitkan lembar data di dada. Tiada senyum di muka mereka.

Luka memeluk Momo lebih erat. Anak itu lelap di pangkuan, jejak tangis menyisakan sembap pada dua bola mata hijau yang tertutup.

Waktu terasa membeku. Luka kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, menatap paparan setengah sebelas—seketika napasnya memberat.

Telah genap enam jam Yuuma masuk operasi.

* * *

><p><strong>sarapan<strong>

Yuuma mengamati bagaimana punggung Luka bergerak-gerak di depan konter. Harum masakan membubung di udara dan Yuuma tidak ingat sejak kapan Luka telah sibuk di sana, membuat sarapan.

"Yuuma?"

Yuuma tersentak kala sebuah spatula digoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah. Menarik ia dari lamunan. Luka menatap dengan pandangan bertanya. Momo, putri kecil mereka yang berjinjit mengintip hidangan di meja, mengucek mata bergelayut kantuk. Sejak kapan?

Ia menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Begitu?" Luka berjalan memutar, menepuk puncak kepala Momo, menyuruh mencuci muka. Anak berumur tujuh itu menyeret langkah malas-malasan ke bak cuci, mukanya kuyup oleh air yang dikucurkan deras dari keran.

Momo gesit meraih piring dari rak, berjumlah tiga di tangan-tangan kecil lalu menata di tiap kursi.

"Aku duduk dekat Mama!" ia berkata, memanjat ke kursi di seberang Yuuma. Rambutnya berlompatan di bahu hingga Luka membungkuk di dekatnya, membetulkan ikat rambut Momo.

Yuuma tersenyum menyaksikan hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>hands<strong>

Momo sangat suka tangan Papa. Besar hingga mampu meraup muka, hingga Momo bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa punya tangan sebesar itu. Momo senang mencari jari Papa saat mereka berjalan, jika beruntung Papa suka mengangkat ia hingga berayun di udara. Wuussh! Seru sekali!

Momo sangat hapal jari Papa. Dia tidak takut berada di tengah keramaian karena Papa selalu menggandengnya. Jari Papa agak kasar namun punya kehangatan yang khas. Saat Papa mengusap kepalanya sebelum tidur, atau menepuk puncak kepala, atau mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berucap selamat atas suatu yang berhasil ia lakukan dengan baik, juga saat Papa menggendong, Momo merasa begitu aman. Seolah ia tidak mungkin jatuh, dan bahwa Papa di dekatnya, ia tidak perlu takut.

Momo suka tangan Papa. Mungkin karena itu juga Mama menikah dengan Papa. Momo pernah memperhatikan, satu kali, saat tangan Papa dan Mama bersebelahan di sofa, ia bandingkan dan tangan Papa memang jauh lebih besar dari tangan Mama. Momo penasaran mengapa. Ingin bertanya tapi tak jadi, takut jika ia bertanya, tangan besar Papa justru lenyap karena tidak suka didekati. Siapa tahu?

* * *

><p><strong>bunga<strong>

Luka menjumput jemari mungil Momo yang menggapai-gapai. Anak itu tertawa riang sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih. Wangi dan segar ditebari titik embun.

Luka terkejut. Hanya sesaat. Diambilnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Momo mengangguk senang. "Mama cocok dengan mawar putih!"

Luka turut berjongkok di sisi Momo, menonton petak bunga tersebut yang menghampar di hadapan mereka. Keranjang kecil di pelukan Momo telah penuh setengah, mahkota-mahkota aneka warna mengintip dari dalam. "Oh ya? Mengapa bisa?"

Momo memamerkan cengir hingga deretan gigi yang belum semuanya tumbuh terlihat. Ujung-ujung rambut anak itu menarik dimainkan angin, sedang topi anyaman (dipinjam dari tukang kebun) melindungi dari cercah matahari. Piyama di tubuh menandakan dia belum membasuh diri pagi ini. "Karena di pigura kamar Mama, Mama memakai mawar putih di gaun pernikahan dan itu cocok sekali!"

Ah, pigura itu. Luka mengacak rambut Momo sedikit.

"Ma, kapan Papa pulang kerja?"

"Hmm? Momo kangen, sudah tiga bulan tidak ketemu?"

"Iya!"

Luka mencubit pipi anak itu. "Bersabar, ya, Papa-mu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

* * *

><p><strong>together<strong>

Momo berlari mengejar kupu-kupu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menghampiri rerumputan dengan langkah-langkah cepat, berteman gapai mungil menggapai ke arah kupu-kupu terbang. Sayapnya bercorak indah, mirip yang kerap Momo lihat di buku berwarna bu guru. Ke mana dia akan terbang? Hei, jangan pergi!

"Kaupikir …" Yuuma memulai. Menyedot sebagian atensi Luka. Mereka tengah berbagi bangku taman, mengawasi Momo dari jauh. Anak itu masih lincah berlari. "Akan jadi apa dia besok?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar hangat. Luka cukup menyukainya entah kenapa. "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Aku penasaran seperti apa Momo di masa depan."

Luka menoleh, menemukan _honeydew_ mengerling. "Kaukira aku tidak?"

Lelaki itu meremas jemari Luka dalam helaan napas. Seulas kurva mengembang di sana. "Kita sedang melihatnya, 'kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: …...itu ending apaan gatau huhu /nanges

Buat Alukialu, MAAF LAMA ORZ MAAFKAN SAYA YANG NDABLEK DAN CUMA BISA NGASIH INI semoga cukup pas sama rikuesnya ya ;;; /dibuang  
>Jujur saya agak bingung sama karakterisasi Luka—dan drebel2nya itu bisa dibilang berkaitan. Maaf kurang memuaskan, mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.<p>

Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
